This World Is Crazy
by Mariah3365
Summary: Skylar knew she was different from the start, her parents never hid what they knew But the fact is they didn't know enough. The day she turns 18 is the day her unknown side comes through the thick wall she has been forcing it behind, she can't go back to her old life, and she will have to face the reality of what has been racing towards her since her parents death.
1. Chapter 1

Just take into concideration that this is my first go at the whole lost girl thing and I hanen't quite got the feel of it down yet so if you think is good review, or just give me some pointers on characters either would be fantastic.

* * *

chapter 1

transformation

"hey Skylar, Skylar! over here!" Sam yelled through the open door, rain crashing like a waterfall overhead.

smiling wide I walked through the restaurant doors shaking the large droplets from my slick leather jacket then taking it off. With sneakers squeaking I jogged over to her table taking in a huge whiff of the gooey cheese pizza sitting on the table.

"Man that smells amazing, why don't we eat here more often?" I said taking the biggest piece from the round metal pan.

"because its way too expensive." She said taking a monstrous bite of her own equally big slice.

"Then why are we here?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"because its your 18th birthday you moron."

Oh the joy of our so tedious birthday ritual, Samantha and I have been coming to this overpriced pizza shack since we were 10. and it still tastes like the same ooey gooey cheese pizza I fell in love with from the first scrumptios bite. Though in reality I could afford to buy the place out and still have enough left over to get a new car, and thats just whats in my piggy bank.

"oh yeah guess i was too stupid to know. how did _you_ manage?" I said sarcastically intending to be an ass. For that I got an ice cube thrown down my shirt and a swift kick in the shin.

"bitch. you know your lucky your my bestie otherwise you'd be on the floor." I said fishing down my skin-tight black long-sleeved shirt grabbing the melting glob.

Taking another slice I met the eyes of a woman walking into the restaurant, immediately overtaken by her beauty. Hardly noticing the smaller woman I followed her to the table they sat at analyzing every part of the dark haired woman. Brown eyes, sharp nose, defined cheek bones, full lips, long dark brown hair and a body that could turn even me to 'the dark side' as my friend so elegantly puts it. Not to mention the clothes she wore showed off everything perfectly. I've never really thought about going there with a girl like ever but the energy flowing through her is.. in a word electrifying? I don't know but what i do know is that it was way intense.

Snapping her fingers in front of my eyes Sammy brings me back to life catching my attention.

"What?" i ask a bit dazed blinking my eyes to refocus.

"your nose" sam says pointing to the soaked napkin she'd placed beneath my face.

A little confused i ran my fingers across my nose, looking at the four soaked fingers my eyes bulged.

"What the hell?" i said a little panicked as I grabbed a handful of napkins holding the thick wad to my gushing face.

"be back in a sec"

"yeah ." she said moving from the booth to let me leave looking a little freaked out.

Standing felt like a big mistake it only made my nose bleed more, the panic painting my face I jogged to the bathroom. The bundle didnt make it till the then and left a few drips where I stood momentarily to lock the door. Hovering over the only toilet I removed the leaking mass letting the blood pour from my nose into the now darkening water.

"Ohh that is so nasty..."

_where the hell did this come from? _I thought grabbing more tissue only for it to rendered useless seconds later. Getting even more panicked as a burning pain weaved through my body I got unsettleingly dizzy and had to grab the top of the stall for support barely catching myself. With hands shaking and knees on the verge of buckling my gaze roamed to the toilet, when I did my breathing hitched. It wasn't blood spilling out of me but a thick black liquid that collected at the bottom of the bowl diluting the water to a murky gray. Completely terrified I ran to the mirror and looked at my reflection to see two thick streams, a vibrant shade of black dripping down my face slowing its exit. Stopping midway while reaching for the paper towels I blinked my eyes a few times to see if i was actually seeing what i thought i was. _What is happening to me? why now, why on my birthday?_ I thought as i traced over the deep black veins on my hands. Gulping hard i pulled up my sleeve to see how far they went and saw that all the blood veins on my entire arm turned an even darker shade that what was recently spilling from my nose.

minutes later when I had finally started to breathe again I went back to the mirror to make sure all remanents were gone. When i did i saw my once blue veins slowly diluting to black creeping closer and closer too my face,though they hid beneath my curly brown hair. Taking in a large breath of air I turned the sink on and while I was splashing water on my face there was a knock on the door.

"Give me a minute." I yelled weakly at the loud banging turning the water off and drying my face.

I drug my feet as i walked over to the heavy metal door opening it slower than intended. _When did i get this weak? _I asked internally. Fully opened I was accompanied by the slight girl who the beautiful woman walked in with. With the sudden onslaught of blurry vision my body wavered falling forward into the goth clothed womans arms.

"shit you okay?" She asked eyes wide.

"y-yeah i just need to get home." I said standing straight leaning against the door frame.

"uhh you don't look okay? you look pale, like creepy pale." She said widening her eyes to exaggerate her words.

"okay I get it I don't look okay. and I really don't feel the part so will you just move so I can get home?" I lashed out unlike my normal composed self letting the uncertainty of what was happening get to me.

"kenz whats taking you so long..." The tall beautiful woman said caught off guard by my appearance as she walked over.

"no seriously im fine." i said attempting to take a step falling over into the taller womans arms, which were an odd hot temperature.

"sure as hell doesn't look like it. c'mon me and Bo can give you a ride home"

"or maybe the hospital she looks anemic." bo said lifting my face with her curled index finger turned on its side staring into my bright green eyes.

"oh god Skylar are you okay?" sam said as she walked over looking the two mystery women up and down.

In a weird trance I looked into Bo's eyes feeling the heat that radiated off her, the sound of her heart, and her wonderful perfume that drew me closer like the pull of two magnets.

"wow you are hot." Bo said smiling in an appealing manor getting an elbow from her friend as if to control her. "oh uh I mean like temperature.

Swaying heavily I used all my effort to stand on my feet without completely falling over. Though Bo lifted her arms in a cage of support which were all to tempting to fall back into it wasn't needed I had just enough balance and strength to reach our booth without toppling to grab my jacket. Slipping my arms into only one of the sleeves I became unsteady having to lean against the table for support as well as balance. With my vision blurring and refocusing again I began to fall and was held up strait by Sams sudden grasp on my waist steadying me.

"Are you even okay to drive?"

I only nodded getting dizzier from the action leaning closer to the table taking slow breaths to regain focus.

"Are you sure? you look pretty wrecked we should get you to a doctor or something." She said rubbing my back in a caring manner.

Letting out a heavy breath I straitened feeling no different from before just finding some way to hide it, to push the reality of what was happening to the back of my mind.

"totally sure I just need some sleep. Pre-party parties take a lot out of ya" I said putting both of my trembling hands on her shoulders.

"okay but if you wreck your brand new Porche I am gonna personally kill you. that thing costed a fortune." sam said sarcastically imitating my parents.

Giving her a quick smile I walked out into the cold rain not noticing the cold water pounding against me. Heading to the furthest corner of the parking lot to find the car still wavering slightly my vision kept refocusing leaving me in a disoriented state. The intensity of everything that was happening felt like a giant block of concrete on my shoulders slowly forcing all strength from my stubborn body. Grogily pulling the keys from my pocket I felt my body getting weaker and weaker as I begun to black out and leaned against the droplet riddled window of my midnight back Porche Cayman for needless support. Falling to the floor with a sharp thud my ears began ringing and my vision blurred once again. Feeling scarred as hell I decided to put my pride aside to call someone for help. Before i could press call fast footsteps were racing towards me splashing against the cold wet asphalt with loud smack of clanking heels.

"I-I lied im in trouble." I muttered almost to low for me to hear lifting a hand to Bo desperate for help.

"hey, relax. Do you know what happening to you?" Bo said reaching for my torso with my hand in hers to pick me up.

immense pain i let out a large gust of air trying to compose myself causing a white cloud to billow around the sharp contours of her face. With eyes fluttering and a high ringing in my ears I began to lose conciseness slowly drifting towards the blackness.

"hey, hey stay awake. C'mon just stay awake." Bo said running her warm fingers over my cheek bones sending that same electrifying jolt through my body.

"Please.. help." was all I could get out at least all that made sense.

"we will just tell me whats happening."

"I don't know.." I said in a breathy whisper passing out completely.

"woah were those there before?" Kenzi asked pulling the drenched hair away from my neck.

"what the hell?" Bo said leaning me against the front tire of my car removing her hot thrumming hands from my cold shivering body.

"Bo shes cold, like really cold." Kenzi said tracing the thick veins of my throat, goose bumps raising where our skin touched.

Kneeling over me Bo gently placed a hand on my cheek hitting it softly to bring me back to conciseness.

"Skylar wake up you need to wake up."

"I'll call Lauren and ask her if this shit fae." kenzi said taking a cell phone from Bo's tight jeans pocket. "yo Mrs. doctor pants we needs some medical advice. yeah yeah bos fine just, have you ever seen any fae around with black veins creeping up their necks?" sandwiching the phone between her shoulder and ear she grabbed my arm pulling back the same sleeve as before. "uhh yeah its on her arms what does... okay, okay we'll bring her in" hanging up the phone she pulled the keys from my frigid fingers standing.

"what did she say?"

"something about getting her to the Dahl before her body is too far into the transition. whatever that means."

"so she's fae?"

"duh. Lauren said she's getting some doctor crap set up in tricks office"

"Okay help me put her in the car" bo said putting my arm over her shoulder slightly standing fully able to do it alone.

"we get to drive a Porche?" Kenzi said happily taking my other arm.

"no i do you can drive my car, at least if you crash mine it's not a big ordeal but a Porche? kenz c'mon."

With kenzi now pouting i was lay into the passenger's seat and strapped in before she set the seat back.

"why are you setting the seat back?" Bo said raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

"I don't want to be on the other end of her cranky ass when she wakes up with a sore neck." Kenzi said eyeing the keys now in bo's firm grasp.

"doesn't make a difference im still driving."

"two words succubitch boob punch." Kenzi said waving her middle finger as she sauntered over to a beat up mustard colored convertible.

"Whatever." she said awkwardly inserting the keys and starting the loud engine. "Girl knows how to pick a car."

The next 10 minutes consisted of Bo periodically glancing over at me to check if i was still breathing, and the sound of steady rainfall as we reached our destination. Bo parked the car around the back of the hidden little bar and texted Kenzi to come over and help. For a few moments while she waited for kenzi, Bo looked over at me chocolate eyes filled with worry and concern. Whiping the delicate car door open Kenzi stopped in her tracks as she looked over at her friend who was entranced by the small girls vulnerability.

"... We gonna save her or eat her sexy pants?" Kenzi said sarcastically, grabbing an arm pulling me from the car a little too rough dropping me onto the asphalt limply. "shit."

"And you wonder why i didn't let you drive the Porche." Bo said lifting me from the ground completely in a sort of babys cradle with my head against her thrumming heart. "man she is way heavier than she looks."

In the Dahl the three girls were met by a short man in his 50's, a tall lean, curly brown-haired man, and a beautiful tall blonde with stunned look on her face. Dropping her feet to the floor to woman ran over setting her slightly cooler hands on either side of my face tilting it from side to side to examine my neck.

"So whats the prognosis doc?" Bo said gently looking the woman in the eyes.

"we need to get her into tricks study she's already pretty far in."

"into what Lauren?" Bo said in an obviously panicked tone.

But the woman only shook her head, turned on her heels, and started walking for an old unmarked wooden door. When we entered the room Bo set me on an old cot then stared at Lauren as she checked my vitals.

"she is a very rare fae from Greece, they have a way of eluding others and have been in hiding since the great Fae wars when both sides tried to pin their kind against eachother, most ran into hiding. The Lamia have a great sense of pride in their own kind and rarely used to even fight amongst themselves unless it was to protect their loved ones. Loyalty to these loves is the only reason the few who actually fought did so." the nearly bald man said watching everybodys reactions then going over to a bare desk picking up an old withered book. "when she gets a chance tell her to read this book, it tells of the history's of her kind."

"what do they turn into a baby sheep like Dyson or something?" Kenzi drunkenly asked taking back another shot of hard liquor from tricks personal stash.

"No kenzi Lamia not lambia. and they don't really change their appearance... well except their eyes. Like Bo when the Lamia are provoked the their eyes will glow a bright red, when they get a craving for someone, and the list goes on. other than that when the transformation starts or when it's over."

"what do they get like super freaky or something?" Kenzi asked playing with a weird artifact on a small coffee table.

"it's actually the opposite, though most are born beautiful the transformation perfects them. No blemishes, scars, excessive body weight, to the humans they were revered as gods." He responding light-heartedly snatching the silver brace from her hands.

"Dyson can you help me?" Lauren askes trying with all her might to push the needle of an iv into my wrist causing the area around where the needle punctured the skin to turn purple and bruised.

"Why the hell isn't that going in?" Bo said a little freaked.

"The black liquid has begun to solidify her veins. Thats actually the reason they were wanted so bad in the wars, most of the time it would spread through their entire body and wouldn't diminish causing a impenetrable sheild."Lauren stated.

"Is that all ?"

"No they are predatory by nature, great at finding things or avoiding them in most cases, perfect in a sense. The speed, strength, agility, and senses are matched by no other fae."

"Now im really happy im not the one who dropped her from the car." Bo smirked to lighten the mood, to no avail.

"Wait where did she hit?" Lauren asked frantically wide-eyed voice squeaking in surprize.

"Wheres the fire doc?" Kenzi said.

"During the transformation the Lamia are in their weakest state, they are as fragile as a newborn baby and are gaurded like they were made diamonds for that reason. where did she hit when she fell?"

"her right side." Bo blurted.

pulling the blanket from the shivering girl revealed a small pool of blood running from the middle of her abdomen to the cot. Lauren peeled off my soaked shirt exposing a long gash across my ribs where the skin stretched too far and ripped open.

"Dyson drop the iv and hand me the gauze and sutures." Doing exacticaly as she asked Dyson gave up for the slightest of seconds and handed over the needed tools.

"wait so that means she _won't_ be human shield?" Kenzi asked dissapointedly.

Lauren only nodded in response.

Moments after the large cut was cleaned up and gauzed I started to come too, just in time to feel a needle poke into my arm. Vision still iffy i looked towards the pain and saw black slowly leeching into the small translucent tube conected to a milky IV bag. Blinking my eyes i looked around to find the hero who had brought me to a much needed doctor. A second after catching her smiling eyes the pain caught up to me. The sting of a needle, sharp throbbing of a huge cut across my ribs and most prominent of all the burning that was shredding through my body. Loud beeping proceeded my shrill weak cries of pain as my hands ripped at the corse fabric of the bed sheets.

"whats happening to her?" Bo yelled while she ran over to try to comfort my writhing body.

"it's a painful process that's why i tried to hurry and get the pain killers in her." Lauren said pinning my weak body against the bed. "bo will you calm her?" she asked momentarily looking up.

grabbing my hand Bo looked at me her chocolate eyes boring into mine with the most sincere look i have ever seen. Jaw locked and tears streaming i looked back at her feeling a rush of calm and safety overcome me completely. My left hand that had once been closed tight released itself sending a new wave of unreal relief through me as bo slowly rubbed it.

"relax Skylar, just go back to sleep your safe we are gonna take care of you no matter what."

The beep of the heart monitor slowed back to normal and Lauren let go of the girls frail looking body. Black veins spread across the entirety of Skylars body and the liquid had started to ooze from the girls shirtless torso running over the squared muscles of her stomach till finally spilling onto the bed, looking like a scene straight from a horror movie.

Over the course of the next seven hours the girls body proceeded with the transformation the venom that causes it fighting for control. Bo lay at the foot of the bed drifting in and out of sleep fighting it the best she could, Lauren fell asleep sitting in a chair head resting on her hands, Dyson and trick were in the bar upstairs talking about there few times coming in contact with Lamia, and kenzie was snoring away on the couch drool seeping from her slightly parted lips. The sudden clang set all three girls in attack mode, sending their tired bodies crashing to the floor in unison. Bo was the first to her feet knife in hand standing so close to Skylar she could feel the low heat her body emanated. Lauren and Kenzi both staggered to their feet at the same time looking completely confused.

"False alarm just my cup!" Kenzi yelled wielding the dented metal over her head both arms up.

"you're an idiot." Bo nearly yelled catching herself before waking the pained girl.

"hey I may be an idiot but i still get the couch whiles you two losers get stinky old chairs." Kenzi said laying back down falling back asleep almost as soon as she hit the covers.

I'm not sure exactly how much time had passed but i knew it was a while when i became coherent to my surroundings. Though my eyes fluttered they didn't open, it felt like i was a prisoner in my body being restrained even by just the slight weight of my eyelids.

"shes close the veins are receding" The voice i now recognised as Lauren said.

without a warning my eyes shot open right along with my weakened body ripping the already falling IV from my healed wrist. Breathing heavily i looked around to find the woman who i assumed save my life.

"ahh look who's back from the dead." Kenzi said walking over smiling as she took a drink of coffee.

Taking the obvious joke a little to seriously my eyes widened. "I was dead?"

Everybody laughed except for me who was completely terrified at the moment, causing the heart monitor to race.

"hahaha oh my god it was a joke babe." Kenzi sputtered between laughs.

Looking back into my saviors caring eyes I tried standing to give Bo a hug but totally failed falling against the sturdy woman. Still in panic mode I struggled in her arms for a second till she lifted me to my all too weak feet ready to catch me if i lost balance.

"hey its okay your safe now." She muttered calmly.

Locking eyes once more I leaned or actually fell into her warming arms wrapping my own around her warm body.

"Thank you." i whispered into her ear taking a large whiff of the skin on her neck per habit. It was just something i always did because people usually smell good and she was no acception Bo smelt like anything wonderful in the world, roses, vanilla, citrus, peach, salty ocean air, the smell after a fresh rain, strawberries, apples. if its smells sweet it smells like Bo. Normally when i do this i dont linger but i couldnt get enough, even her warmer temperature kept me there. Closing my eyes I set my head against her shoulder and just let her hold me up, her heart slowly thrumming in my ear. buh bum. buh bum. buh bum. Entrancing me in an endless cycle causing my own heart to slow its rythem, just being within touching distance calmed me.

"uhh what do Lamia feed off of?" Kenzi asked setting the cup on the desk walking a bit quicker with every step.

"their kind feed on either blood or chi why?" Lauren said putting away her doctorly things.

"get away from her!" Kenzi yelled ripping me from bo causing her to falter a step but me to get flung across the room by the desk.

weakly recoiling I pulled away using the leg of the old wooden chair releasing a deep throaty snarl from my chest. A stunned expression crossed my face as i realized that the terrifying sound had just come from me, a 18-year-old girl who looked as though she could break under the slightest of touches, i stared back to the floor rubbing my head where it had made contact with the hard floor. Lauren came and tried to help me up but i just flinched from the contact.

"What did you do that for?" Lauren said furrowing her brow in worry.

"she was gonna drink bo's blood she was like sniffing for flavor or something..."

"That would have taken half a second, im sure it just seemed that way." the blonde doctor said with an eyebrow raised. " c'mon sweety im not gonna hurt you. i need to look at your head."

"No don't call her sweety she just tried to eat my bestie."

"she can't even feed on blood, or even at all it's not completely... Bo _was_ she sniffing your neck?" Lauren said standing from the kneel she was in to coax me into trusting her.

_man bitches be crazy. how do they expect me to trust anyone I mean I could have just been kidnapped for all I know..._ I thought staring over at the women's reactions between each other.

"yeah... but I didn't really think anything of it. Okay maybe it made me a little hungry but that's besides the fact.." she said blushing slightly.

Turning in her heels Lauren knelt beside me again this time intending to make conversation. "why do you think you were smelling her?" she asked leaning against the three drawers of the desk. Seeing me shiver bo took off her leather jacket and threw it to Lauren for me.

"I always have even when I was little..."

"that's because your kind does it to acquire a scent, it's an instinct it comes with birth."

"I normally just breathe in and pull away its just she smelt so good, I was actually seconds away from licking her neck." I said smiling irritated at myself for letting that slip out, telling people who I hardly know about the feelings that ive kept hidden from my parents even though they know im not human, not so comfortable.

"What do i smell like?" Bo asked sitting on the opposite side Lauren.

"flowers, peaches, chocolate, vanilla, apples, ocean breeze... anything sweet or fresh its you." I said leaning involuntarily to take another whiff closing my eyes in fulfillment. " im sorry im not normally this creepy... but its, if you could smell it ..." I said quiet and confused still taking in her amazing scent.

"Wait lick?" Kenzi said from on top the desk leaning down till past her collar bones with black hair nearly touching the floor.

Instinct taking over i grabbed the back of her neck bringing Kenzi just close enough to smell her. Completely surprized she fell all the way forward landing flat on her back with my hand cupping the back of her head for protection.

"Thanks for the save sweetheart but next time tell me your not gonna kiss me." Kenzie said crossing her petite little arms over her chest completely relaxed where she lay. "you know your really hot?"

"uhh... thanks but no thanks" i said taking back my hand from her silky straight hair.

"haha no I don't play that way either, I literally meant warm like temperature." Kenzi said looking back at me. "but I guess your pretty hott."

Smiling wide I took Bo's warm hand into mine and traced the veins along the back of her hand. "you're really hot too... Its weird."


	2. Chapter 2

Remember people im not just doing this for me, im doing it for you, so if you could please out of the kindness of your heart give me some reviews I would be so very happy and get chapters out faster of corse.

* * *

Chapter 2

Home sweet Home

"Bo you sure you don't want her to come to my house?" Lauren asked concerned for her girlfriend.

"No its fine I don't want you hurt if she gets hungry or something. Plus I really wanna see her face when she smells me everywhere." Bo said smiling at me sleeping in the back seat of my car.

"c'mon Bo Bo im tired you can lurves you some Lauren tomorrow." Kenzi whined.

Rolling her eyes Bo passionately kissed the blonde goodbye wanting so badly to fulfil her hunger and strode over to the Porche happy to be driving it again. Shifting uneasily in the backseat I was suddenly awoken by the slam of the two doors. Grogily zipping the loose leather jacket I starred out the window while the rain pattered against the clear glass. Eyes fluttering closed I drifted back into a calm dreamless sleep.

"GET UP! GET UP!" Kenzi yelled shaking me awake as she unbuckled me from the car.

Jumping at her loud words I started to breathe heavily scared senseless till I realized it was just the goofy little kenzi being as annoying as ever.

"C'mon baby fae I gots a date with a bed."

"I can walk you know." I said pushing her arms away from my waist knowing that I was indeed too weak to walk by myself.

"not without help babe." She stated grabbing my arm helping me stand.

The house that we were walking over to looked like one of those abandoned places you see in horror movie or just a regular old crack shack. The red peeling paint and boarded up windows gave a good clue to how old and unkept it was. Kenzi struggled to keep me up as we walked into the living room were Bo was already making a bed on the couch for me with a thick comforter, and to tell you the truth it looked pretty comfortable.

"need anything before you go to sleep?" Bo asked handing over a cup of water that I had already asked for.

"maybe clothes, these are all gross from the black crap and blood." I said scratching the thick layer of dark liquid that had dried and caked on me.

"Kay I'll be right back." She said smiling wide.

Walking out of the room I followed Bo with my eyes, watched her take each step as she walked up the stairs even payed attention to the sway of her long hair. The instant she was out of sight I felt empty like something had been taken from me. And the feeling confused the hell out of me, I mean hadn't I just met this woman? hadn't I just been in a restaurant avoiding the two wonderful girls? Feeling eyes on me I turned my gaze seeing Kenzi in a faded blue love seat not five feet away staring intently.

"Sorry bout earlier im just really protective of my Bo she's like the only person ive got ya know?." she said in a sleepy voice twisting around a couple of strands of hair as she cradled her left knee.

"no, no I get it if I were in that situation I probably would have reacted the same way." I replied smiling

Hearing Bos nearing heartbeat I turned just in time to see her take the last step of the stairs carrying a pale pile of clothes. I got a caring crooked smile and a slight rise in her heartbeat, causing mine to do the same.

"these should fit you're not that much smaller than me." Bo said handing me a black v-neck and a pair of old striped pajamas.

I waited a second than unzipped the loose jacket laying it on the back of the couch, then pulled the shirt over my sore body wincing slightly as a fresh round of blood spilled from the wound. After that i slipped off my pants replacing them with the new ones which hung low on my hips causing another spike in the rhythm of Bos heart.

"well nighty night just yell if you need anything." she said taking the jacket laying a hot hand on my shoulder for a second then walked away right along with Kenzi who sluggishly rose from her perch yawning.

I lay there for god knows how long just listening to the steady beats of both the girls' hearts wondering exactly how long I had been able to hear this well. Being as tired as I was I closed my eyes trying hard to relax enough to calm my restless body. With everything that had happened in the last 24 hours my mind was going a million miles per hour. Racing between the years trying to remember my adoptive parents giving me the letter from my dead birth parents telling me that i wasn't exactly human. Remember how hurt id felt when I realized that they had lied to me for 15 years before finally getting the courage to tell me the truth. After that day they had bought my love relentlessly trying to get me to forgive them. Even though i had told them day after day that everything was forgiven they persisted with the many unneeded and often unwanted gifts.

"wake up, i need to check on your wounds." a voice said shaking me gently.

"mmmm go away I'm still sleeping." I said pulling the blanket over my face.

"If you get up I'll make coffee." Kenzi yelled from the kitchen in a taunting manner.

"I hate coffee, go away." I replied tossing a pillow in the direction Kenzi's voice came from.

"oww man I was just trying to be nice. How about a nice cookie? kids still like those right I mean I do so..."

"Okay that's just... I'm eighteen you moron and ju-just give me the coffee." I said sitting up with a aggravated expression.

"how do you feel?" Lauren said sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"sore but not as weak as before."

"let me see your stomach." she said pointing

Letting out a quick breath I stood to lift the shirt revealing the large blood soaked piece of gauze.

"may I?" she said reaching over.

I nodded one sharp bob and held back the pained whimper tilting back my head biting my lip. Peeling it back showed that the stitched wound hadn't made much progress on the healing part and was still leaking blood in small increments.

"I need to clean and redress this..." Lauren said to me grabbing my hand dragging me over to a stool at the kitchen counter where her medical bag rested.

"order up." Kenzi said handing over the dull yellow coffee cup filled to the brim.

Taking a sip I sighed at the warmth that cascaded down into my empty stomach resenting the wet tobacco taste that coffee has always held.

"this may be a little easier on your part if you take off the shirt."

I handed over the cup to take the shirt off completely but stretching the muscles over my abdomen made a great deal of pain causing an unwanted whimper to escape my clenched jaw.

"man I think the girl has more muscles that wolf man." Kenzi said giving back the coffee.

seeing a new stream of blood drip from my overstretched wound Lauren hurried to wipe it away causing me to flinch away in return and tears to prick at the edges of my eyes.

"sorry." she replied a twisted expression filled with concern crossing her face. "this is about to get very painful." she said pulling out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, gauze and medical tape. "ready?"

"ready as I'll ever be." I said quiet and nervous grabbing the edge of the wooden counter.

And oh my god i was not ready it felt like my skin was being singed off all the while my stomach fizzed and bubbled in reaction to the clear liquid. In the midst of the painful experience I heard and felt my fingers slowly forcing their way into the old wood.

"woah woah killer release the grip." Kenzi said trying to pry my hand away with little result.

"sorry guess I don't know my own strength." I said pulling my fingers from the long dents in the wood, staring intently at the fizzing gash. "i'll pay for a new one if you want, I have way more money that I know what t do with."

Giving a soft chuckle Bo shook her head refusing the wad of $100's I handed over. Seeing kenzi nearly drool over it I threw the money into her unexpecting hands, getting a reaction of amazement and a little dancing. "I can finally get a new sword.. and maybe a cross-bow..." she said sitting on the couch counting the perfectly straight bills.

"there all done, I will leave some extra here if it bleeds through or you shower which I guess isn't really needed." Lauren said putting the last piece of cremey white tape across the first defined muscle of my abs.

"not shower hello do you see whats crusted all over me?" I said picking off small flakes of black and red swirled in odd shapes that looked as though the colors were battling in an endless war against pain and relief.

"Yeah I guess you would shower to get that off but otherwise there's no need. You will never have a bad odor, you will never look dirty unless you were playing in the mud. and you will never lose the peasant smell you now have, you won't even get bad breath. winter mint forever." she said handing over the shirt Bo let me borrow.

"never thought id be saying this but im freaking awesome." I said slurping down the rest of my coffee feeling no relief in the dry hunger that now plagued me. "as uh 'fae' what am I gonna well feed off of?"

"why are you experiencing any discomfort?"

" a little but I just wanted to know for well later..." I said running my fingers along one of the multicoloured stripes on the pants resting loosely over my thin, muscled legs.

"your kind are mainly blood and chi eaters. But you need to tell me what your feeling. if it gets worse your hunger can get out of hand quickly."

I swallowed hard feeling the unease in the air as both Bo and Kenzi shifted there positions. Knowing very well that out of hand meant someone dead I swallowed hard reverting back to the stitching on my leg.

"how does is feel now?"

"I don't know... like a dry aching hunger?" I said keeping my line of sight pointed down.

"well you need to feed but we need to see which you will feed on and one requires fresh blood so... Anyone willing to donate?" Lauren said turning to Bo and Kenzi with raised eyebrows. Seeing no one reacting she smiled. "its the only way to make sure she won't kill anyone else."

"okay ill do it." Bo said pulling off the sleeves of her jacket.

With that my face dropped paling instantly, though the thought of drinking blood grossed me out it just seeing thinking of drinking the crap made me want to hurl. Just the thought of wanting to do it made me want to scream or rip my hair out... or both.

Taking a container from her bag Lauren handed Bo a sterilized knife and of corse the clear plastic cup.

"wait whats to say she won't go all crazy and attack bo. I mean she did say she smelt amazing didn't she? won't she taste even better?" Kenzi said walking over to where Lauren prepared to make a cut along the palm of Bo's hand.

Both Lauren and Bo looked at one another than at me with questioning eyes appearing to be reading my face.

"And won't she be bleeding still after? I mean that can't be safe for her." I added standing.

"I can heal after, on you. not to mention im strong enough to stop you if you go blood crazy." Bo said smiling happily at me.

"okay... but what if I don't drink blood I mean how would I feed otherwise?" I said intrigued to find out exactly how I feed.

With that said Lauren took the knife from Bo replacing the leather sheth then putting both it and the cup back into her bag.

"Okay I am super confused here weren't you just telling her to give Sky blood?" kenzi asked putting the thick wad into her jacket pocket.

"well yes but if she were truly a blood drinker she would have never denied the chance to get her hands on it, yet another instinct."

"oh thank god." I said sighing heavily. "for a second there I thought I was actually gonna have to drink that crap, I mean she smells good but not _that_ good."

"okay so if she has to feed off chi doesn't she have to like lock lips or something all up in your space like that?" Kenzi said now sitting on the counter next to me enjoying a bowl of cereal.

"yes but unlike bo the type of chi she can eat is not limited to sexual, of course she can.. what im trying to say is it doesn't have to be a specific kind." Lauren said getting momentarily choked up. "so that means to feed you have to kiss someone and by someone I mean Bo seeing as she is the only fae here."

"wait, wait, wait I already said that I don't really roll that way soo-"

"oh grow up it's not gonna mean anything." Bo said pulling my face towards hers, a warm hand placed on either side of my face.

It's strange for some reason I always though kissing a girl would be much more awkward but I have to say it felt no different from kissing a guy, though now that I mention it her lips were really soft. And their softness and warmth intensified my hunger to a point of which I felt I was burning inside. So without thought I mimicked her actions roughly pulling her neck and face towards me getting more passionate with the kiss till opening my mouth revealing a white, particle dusted haze that resembled smoke quickly making its way into my mouth. With blue eyes challenging my own vivid red ones Bo pushed me away with a grunt putting her fingers to her lips.

"Tingley." Bo said with a smile lightly tapping her lips swaying slightly with pleasure.

"yes they have a sort of venom you can read about it in the book trick gave you but I have to go, lots of things I need to deal with." Lauren said in a rush as she walked out the door.

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end for once?" Kenzi said biting the spoon in her mouth as she swallowed the last bite of cereal.

"It was awesome, like a high almost. well until the end there it got a little painful." she said smiling wider.

"Man Kenzi you were so right she tasted so much better than she smells." I said taking in the full extent of what just happened. "but the thing is I so want more."

before my hand reached Bos jacket to pull her in Kenzi jumped from the counter and stood in between us waging her little finger.

"No more dessert until you've showered baby fae, and turn the glowey eye thing off its kinda creepy.."

"yeah, yeah your right just show me where the bathroom is and umm get me clothes. It's good to start without a total loss of control right?" I said contradicting the way I truly felt, the way that I wanted so much to feed again.

"Kay um well we kinda went to your house and told your parents about this whole thing. We said that you need to stay with us for a while and they were totally okay with it, oh and I snagged you some clothes. Did I ever mention that you have like the sweetest brands like ever? I mean just one pair of socks cost more than the outfit im wearing now." Kenzi said as she dragged me up the stairs grabbing a familiar deep purple bag on the way.

Standing in that humid shower melted everything away, It was like as the blood and well black crap washed away from my creamy white skin so did all the worry of this new life. Not to mention how far healed my cut was, the sutures fell out and all that remained way a light pink line across my skin that even in this moment continued to fade. I closed my eyes to imagine what my parents faces might have looked like when Kenzi and Bo showed up on their doorstep. Two beautiful women who look like they belong in a club instead of perfect house full of endless treasures. Yeah my parents really had a knack or as I call it an unhealthy obsession for anything that looked pretty or expensive. Hell they give me five thousand on my birthday each year, well since that faithful day with the letter. _I am really gonna enjoy this new life - what the hell was that._ I thought as I turned the water off drying myself as quickly as possible to go and discover what the noise was. It sounded like a stampede of elephants running around the house downstairs. Now dressed in record time I ran with limitless speed through Bo's bathroom and bedroom then flung myself down the stairs landing at the bottom to see five.. pigmen? what the hell was right. Bo and Kenzi were fighting off a bunch of big tusked greasy faced pig dudes that smelt of rotting garbage.

Letting out a deep throughly snarl, again surprized by it, all the grotesque creatures stoped what they were doing and started to walk over to me smiling wide with their almost green teeth. I filled the gap between us faster than expected with new sharpened teeth barred and ready to fight. I grabbed one of the foul smelling beasts and tossed him across a small gap into one of his ugly buddies with ease too afraid to bite into him, it just felt unsanitary. Both hearing and feeling a club race towards me I reached my hand back to catch the dark wood crushing it into a pile of splinters in my grasp. Ripping the lump of crumbling wood from the scarred little piggys hand growling in his face bearing my, dare I say it fangs. I then picked the smaller yet still just as bulky creature from the floor and with a force that could crash through a 3ft thick wall I slammed his face into the large support beam in the middle of the room. The last two were taken care of by Bo and Kenzi weilding their knives who in my oppinion looked as though they were just flailing around hoping for the best.

" holy hell thanks for the save, those oinkers could have killed us." Kenzi said with wide eyes and a thrumming heart. "hey skylar you can relax now threats gone, mission complete."

Shaking my head and letting out a low growl I got out of the defensive stance I was in finally realizing the pain in my jaw.

"Oh My God! shit shit shit." I said jumping from foot to foot trying hard not to panic at the new super sharp teeth that sent wave after wave of pain through me.

"wha-what, stop whats wrong. stop moving." Bo yelled as she chased my dancing body around the room.

Opening my mouth I showed the girls my now wolf-like razor-sharp teeth dripping with the paralytic venom Lauren was going on about. Bo laughed and went back over to the cup of wine she had been drinking while Kenzi ran over to me like an excited five-year old who just heard the ice creame man.

"this is awesome!" Kenzi said with a wide mouth and excited expression.

Pulling my lips up Kenzi examined my new teeth as though they were a necklace she was planning to steal.

"okay. Okay! enough. stop that before you paralyze yourself idiot." I said swatting away her tiny hands drawing in the teeth. "man I really hope they don't do that every time."

I smiled and began to walk over to Bo hoping she had some extra wine because the crap smelt unusually good, but I was stopped midway by Kenzi who grabbed the sleeve of my freshly washed jacket.

"dude what happened to your neck?" She said looking me in the eyes with a concerned expression.

swallowing hard I ran my fingers over the back of my neck feeling the warmth and wetness beneath my fingers I pulled them into my view seeing a mix of blood and a clear thick liquid that did not want to mix.

"what the hell is that?" I asked.

Setting her wine glass down after one last gulp Bo rose from her chair walking with a quickening pace over to where I now stood examining my fingers. Chills ran down my spine while she pulled the collar of my jacket down to give her own little inspection.

"It's not just a random cut whoever did this they had a reason for doing it." Bo said before reaching her phone dialing a number I didn't recognise.

"who you calling?" I asked already subconsciously knowing who it was.

"Lauren maybe she knows what the hell it is. But hey umm you have a good sense of smell right?" she said putting the phone to her ear. "well smell whatever the clear stuff is and see if you recognize it."

putting my fingers inches from my nose I took in a small breath causing my eyes to glow red for the slightest of moments, surprisingly I did recognize it though only partially.

"It smells really familiar kinda like my..." I said feeling suddenly dizzy and weak.

"uhh like what?" Kenzi half yelled.

"venom." Was all I got out before collapsing on the floor still able to see, hear, smell and feel.

"Bo hurry the love talk we got a problem here." Kenzi said as she shook my limp body.

"What happened here?" Dyson said as he stepped over the either dead or passed out men who lay unmoving around the livingroom.

"Don't know they just came and attacked, little help?" Kenzi said as she tried and failed to move me to the couch.

Leaning over the back of the couch Bo moved away the collar of my brown leather jacket to show Lauren the thick liquid leaching from my neck.

"do you know what this is, because I had skylark smell it she said it smelt like venom but im assuming not her own." Bo said removing her hand so the good doctor could take a swab of it.

"It might be. this stuff is all over the black market, they use it as a sedative If they run into trouble doing their dirty work." Dyson said as he leaned over to smell the remnants on my hand. "defiantly the a brand of venom but question is why they were targeting you guys." He said with wolf eyes diminishing as he stood scanning the room for unnoticed clues.

"Dyson would you please find the instrument they used to cause this wound. Its strait almost surgical so the blade should be thin and sharp." Lauren said prodding at the cut most likely not noticing me breathe harder from the pain. "she should come to in a few minutes her kind heal faster from this sort of thing, she actually can see and hear whats happening now."

walking over to the last man on the floor who I slammed against the pillar Dyson searched his body. Sifting through each of its pockets till finally checking its hands, opening its right hand Dyson found a small blade with what looked like a vile inserted into the handle.

"Found it. man this thing is strange." he said handing it over to the doctor.

"yes the vile which is now empty would hold it and these two slits on either side would deliver the venom immobilizing its victims, much like a scorpions stinger." Lauren said moving the short thin blade around to show everybody causing Bo to go all googly-eyed over her geekiness which she so loved.

"I'm guhhhnnuh kehll somebohdy" I said slurring my words as I started to regain feeling in m limbs.

"holy shit!" Kenzi screamed as I tried to sit up obviously still a bit wobbly.

"Woah woah just wait a second for its effects to completely wear off." Lauren said putting a restraining hand on my shoulder causing me to fall back onto the couch.

Squeezing my eyes shut I shook my head trying to get rid of the hangover feeling that loomed over me. I blinked my eyes a few times to test my once spinning eyesight and was surprized to see the scruffy faced cop starring with wolfen eyes into mine. I had to bite back the nearly overbearing instinct to lung at his with teeth barred.

"Get out of my face." I said pushing him away as I stood.

"ohh testy testy, I wanted to see how much restraint you have, which is quite a bit otherwise you may have just taken my head."

"yeah the letter my birth parents gave to my adoptive said to teach it to me as soon as I could walk, they figured if they couldn't be around might as well have someone else ensure that I not go crazy." I said as I reached Bo and Lauren.

"good people. What happened to them anyways?" Kenzi asked playing with an all too familiar bracelet around her tiny wrist.

"they were killed, all I was told is that the dark didn't like their rules to be ignored and that it all ended in a big ball of fire." I said looking down at Kenzis wrist. "ya know you should really think about what you steal, some things are more important than you may think. especially when it belongs to your dead parents that you will never get the chance meet." I said all this smiling into Kenzis surprized eyes.

"sorry its a bad habit, and it looked cool and expensive." she said handing over the intricately simple bracelet.

The old bracelet was a worn black leather strap about an inch and a half wide with a piece of tarnished silver attached to the front. The metal bore an engraved saying in some language I knew nothing about, around the edges were small designs that curled and twisted like fire. Near the top was a downward pointing triangle with a series of designs on the inside of it. I spent countless hours trying to figure out what it meant but came up with nothing, not even one word. But I guess that would have been too easy.

"my dad had it appraised before I got it, the historian said it was a quote 'priceless artifact and that it should be in a museum not in a dirty little girls hands.' Thats why they got me that cool little jewelry box _you_ know the one with the lock and key?" I said leaning against the thick faded Pilar examining every inch of it.

"wait let me see that." Dyson said reaching his hand over.

Looking up into his eyes I thought about it for a second then handed it over seeing as he's been reasonably trustworthy. As he turned the small piece in his hands a look of realization came across his face.

"This is Greek, the language of your kind, I recognise the clan symbol from somewhere... but we'll have to check in with trick for the rest." He said handing it back over. "Meet me at the Dah, I'll call in some cleaners on the way over, but make it soon I don't want anyone attacking you." he said before walking out the door.

"does this mean we can get drunk or?..." Kenzi said as she put her jacket on.

"Hmm that depends." I said buckling the bracelet around my wrist smiling as everybody looked at me questioningly. "how well do you hold your liquor?"

"Ya know skylar I think we're gonna be best friends." Kenzi said putting an arm around my shoulders looking directly into my eyes smiling wider than I had been. "Dude Lauren was right your breath smells awesome."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the delay but these things have a way of slipping your mind until the very last second.

* * *

Family Ties

Chapter 3

"Yo! Trick get out here we're dying of thirst!" Kenzi shouted as she pounded on the bar counter lined with stools which were half filled.

I just shook my head and laughed that girl is amazing, not only because of her straight forward attitude but because of the way she holds herself. Hell im an all-powerful Fae and I still don't come anywhere close to how confident the girl is. Kenzi's unique style would never fit on anyone else, honestly I envy her. Bo too I mean her heart, just from the small amount of time I've spent with her I can tell the thing is massive and endless. Now the "wolf" .. I don't know he seems like a real charmer and guys like that are usually not all they crack up to be, either way he's not all that bad, a bit protective but not bad.

"oh Kenzi back so soon?" The short bar tender said as he set a bin of freshly washed glasses on the counter.

"Skylar and I would like some or your finest... top shelf?" She said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders pulling me down to her height.

"you know our arrangement no top shelf." He said sternly while he dried and put away the sparkling dishes.

"C'mon just one round to celebrate her new fae-menship. pleeeeease." Kenzi said as she made a pouty face and folded her hands lifting them close to her face.

"no top shelf."

"fine just give us something good." she said sitting down in defeat.

Doing the same I sat next to her and I had to admit the old wooden stools were pretty comfortable. Feeling multiple sets of eyes upon me I started to play with the bracelet. Which was weird I never actually wore the thing all I could do was trace the small triangular cymbal above the script. The small clang of dishes being set on the counter knocked me from my almost trance like concentration.

"ooh I have a feeling this is gonna be yummy." Kenzi said as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

I watched intently as Trick pulled the cork from an unmarked dark blue-tinted bottle then followed as the green liquid while it flowed into the small glasses.

"whats this called?" I said as I picked the cup up examining it in the light.

"buckthorn, its awesome." Kenzi said right before knocking back a shot glass full of the stuff.

"yes and this time you're not gonna steal it." Trick simply stated before attending to another costumer.

Shrugging my shoulders I copied Kenzi swallowing the unknown drink relishing the delectable taste and tingle it left in my throat.

"man that is amazing." I said before grabbing the bottle to pour another glass.

"yeah yeah but let's get down to business we should see what the bracelet means." Bo said taking it from my wrist with a smile.

After a few more delectable rounds of buckthorn Kenzi was nearly pass out drunk but I still felt fine just as always I can take my alcohol the best. While me and Kenzi were having fun Bo and the others went back to tricks office to look through his books, and man did he have a lot of them. Sitting on the bar stool I just looked around feeling an odd sense of allure to everyone around me. It was like everyone was a temptation to me now even more so Bo with her amazing scent... ohh I can still taste her delectable flavor on my tonge. With a smile on my face and the hunger clawing its way to the surface my eyes glowed their brilliant cimson red. At this point Kenzi clapping and waving her hands infront of my face didn't help, I was too danm hungry.

"Shit, Bo!" Kenzi yelled as what was happening finally clicked into place.

While Kenzi was off fetching reinforcements I sat there scanning the room for the one with the hottest burning flame. Mid pan I found him, a man with a oura burning bone white and up to the ceiling. To get a better sense of him I took in a deep searching breath and found his scent nearly as intoxicating as Bos but I couldn't describe his, not in as much detail. Finally seeing past what drew me to him I searched his features taking in his high cheek bones, strait white teeth, brilliantly green eyes, and his and perfect midnight hair. As I got to my feet his smile widened and so did mine. I didn't mean to move forward but it was like my body had a mind of its own, before I knew it I was right in front of the mystery man and his mouth-watering scent.

"Hi, my names Carter." the man said his voice cool and deep.

Without thought or hesitation I grabbed the collar oh his shirt bringing him down to my level. Looking Carter in the eyes I could see that he had the same burning desire to feed as I did though he didn't show an ounce of it. With a flash of his blue eyes and a rise in my hunger I pressed my lips against his feeling an immediate sensation of ecstasy. This didn't come from me but from Carter he used whatever ability's he had to make the seductive feeling of the feed that much better.

As the moments passed I could feel my body getting stronger, more powerful, as I took his energy into my body. Though my want t feed was shrinking as the seconds passed Carter's was being amplified, growing more intense as my lips moved in synchronization with his.

"Okay that's enough." Bo said as she wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me away.

"Let go im still hungry!" I yelled struggling in Bos strong arms.

"I get that, just relax." She said sending a wave of it crashing into me. "I am so sorry she just turned Fae."

"Its fine that was one of the better experiences ive had." Carter said licking his lips.

"Little tingly?"

"yeah.." he said reaching his fingers up to feel his full red lips.

"what happened?" I said as I came back to reality.

"ya got a little hungry and tried to suck this guys face off." Kenzi said smiling.

"shit sorry kinda wasnt myself."

"no, no its fine. I'm just glad she intervened I was getting to that point myself, what was your name?" he asked with a kind smile.

"Skylar."

"nice to meet you Skylar, but I have to leave, got work in the morning." He said with one last glance.

Smiling widely I watched Carter walk out tuning in closely on every sound or smell that came from his moving form. Every breath, every beat of his quickening heart, echoed inside my head causing every other sound to get drown out.

"oh uh Trick found out what the stuff on your bracelet means." Bo said breaking my concentration away from Carters now exited form.

"well? spill it" I said impatiently.

"The writing says 'Family is not limited to those of whom share blood' and the little symbol is called a Kali Yantra."

" A what?"

"yeah, trick says that its your family's crest and it means transformation."

"family crest... but I thought her-" Kenzi started to say till Bo elbowed her in the ribs.

Bo gave her a usual warning look signaling Kenzi to stop talking.

"your blood relatives are still alive, Trick said that he'll pull some strings and figure some things out." Bo said showing her perfect teeth.

"Cool." I said before walking up to the bar.

"Wait cool? shouldn't you be shitting your pants happy right now?" Kenzi said grabbing my hand.

"yeah well i already have a family so." I said looking her strait in the eyes and turning around.

All the memories that ive had with my real family aren't gonna be pushed into the back of my mind just because some stranger who shares my blood introduces themselves. Blood or not those wonderful people I left are going to be more family than anyone else ever will. Shit Kenzi don't let movies influence your perspective on reality, I won't jump for joy.

"okay enough with the heavy, lets talk about that guy who you just mind banged." Bo said bringing me a few shots of what else but Vodka.

"what?"

"yeah you two were on fire when you fed off him." Bo said cringing from the burn in her throat.

"you have that too? Man Succubus were like sisters." I said downing my fourth.

"ha. ha. and slow down."

"hey bar tender another this time with uhh surprize me." I said throwing a five dollar bill to on the counter aching it as it slid across then fell to his feet. "Sorry I'll get it." I said climbing on the counter and reaching over it.

"you're not suppose to do that." the muscular man said bending down and getting it before I could.

Sitting back in my chair I sniffed the air letting my eyes glow their distinct red color, something smelt off, or at least different. Like an herb or spice but the smell of it seemed to irritate my nose. I have never smelt anything like it, it was musky and pungent but it also had this after-burn effect.

" what is that smell?" I asked taking my mystery drink from the counter and walking over to where Dyson, Kenzi, and a blonde sat talking.

"I have no Idea what you're talking about." Bo said sniffing the air.

Nearing their table I took a sip shrugging my shoulders, probably just some Fae after-shave or something. immediately after I began to choke, my throat was burning but not from the alcohol.

"someone can't take their liquor." The blonde said in an asshole manner.

After reaching the table I sat down holding my boiling throat looking at the short glass of light-brown liquid suspiciously. I thought the crap was whiskey but I could be wrong, it has never made me react that way before. I mean yeah it burns but not that much, somethings up.

"must be you." I said in return lifting the glass to my nose on a random thought that the bartender may have put something into my drink.

"I think im gonna like this one." the blonde replied

I didn't even get the cup to my nose before the smell burned its way through my body. In reaction I jerked the cup away setting it back on the counter but not releasing my grip, then with a sudden surge of anger I growled sliding the cup over to Dyson.

"I need a second opinion, just Whiskey or did the bartender slip me something." I asked my eyes glowing red with disgust.

Grabbing the now cracked cup and lifting it to his nose Dyson spoke. "I'm sure its just..." he said stopping mid sentence to get another whiff. "I smell something other than your Whiskey but it smells harmless, like a herb or something to give it more flavor." he finally said dropping the glass into my waiting hands.

"yeah, that's probably it." I said taking back the last of it in one large gulp.

I felt the liquid burning its way to my stomach, it felt like my whole chest cavity was boiling in acid. Still sitting I leaned away from the table and started coughing wildly, spitting out a few drops of blood now and then. By the time a puddle the size of a silver dollar pooled on the ground my hand had enough pressure built up around the cup that it gave, cascading small pieces of crystalline glass in every direction.

"what the hell?" Kenzi said picking a shard from the palm of her hand.

Feeling the boiling heat on my hand and seeing the steam rise I clenched my hand into a fist and dashed over to the bar where the mans pulse rose considerably with realization. Grabbing the muscular mans tie I ripped him over the counter and threw him to the ground with teeth and claws barred.

"oh shit." the blonde said setting her drink back on the table.

"Skylar what are you doing?" Dyson yelled walking over to me

"and to think I paid you." I snarled.

"what did you put in my drink?" I asked as Bo pulled him to his feet.

With no answer and alcohol in my system my anger soared causing me to lunge for his throat. Upon reaching him I grabbed his neck holding the man inches of the ground slowly tightening my grip. The only reaction he had was to try to pry my clawed fingers from his throat causing me to dig them in. Seeing the blood running over my knuckles everyone's heart in the room picked up.

"Skylar!" Bo yelled

"he poisoned my drink!" I screamed letting the red-faced man fall to his knees.

With no warning weakness and dizziness plagued my body causing my arm to fall and all my defences to receded. No teeth, claws, or ominous red eyes. I staggered backwards a few paces then my eyes rolled back into my head and I fell into Dyson's waiting arms loosing conciseness.

"Talk. Now." The blonde said holding a razor edged knife to the mans throat.

"I'll call Lauren and have her get a bed ready in the light Fae compound." Bo said helping Dyson put me on a couch on the other side of the Dahl. "Kenz will you go sit by her."

After getting me comfortable on the couch Dyson walked over to the now standing man and searched his pockets for any clue on what I swallowed. He was holding a small handkerchief to the wound on his neck and leaned against on of the few supporting columns. On patting down the mans vest he found a small vial that still had the residue of the purple liquid that once filled it.

"What was in this Kalvin?" Dyson said holding it to the light.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He stated smiling.

"Bo!" Dyson yelled after letting out a low, frustrated growl. "We need your persuasion skills."

"I could go for a snack." Bo said shortly after finishing her conversation with the good doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter may make you just to conclusions but don't be fooled it is just the begining, i'll be it an exciting one.

* * *

Bound

Chapter 4

After a few moments of chi eating and super-charged touches the man melted like butter in the succubi's hands confessing that he was told to spike my drink with some unknown liquid in the name of my family. The blonde who's name is Tamsin beat the crap out of the puny bar tender then was put in hand-cuffs by Dyson and taken to the light fae compound, followed by the van carrying me in my deteriorating form. The Fae EMT's were working vigorously trying to get me breathing again. all the while Lauren was analyzing the few drops of mystery liquid that were left trying to figure out what exactly was given to me and what could be done to reverse its effects.

"what are they doing to her Lauren?" Bo said anxiosly as the doctor held a tube in my mouth.

"Skylars airways are bleeding, and whatever was in her drink is blocking her abilities. She can't heal on her own so we have to help her." Lauren said taking over my care.

I woke only seconds later coughing up blood, trying as hard as I could to break away from my, as I thought captures. But every ounce of strength had left me the moment I collapsed on the hard floor of the Dahl. I would have realized by then that I was being helped instead of held but my wavering vision refused to bring anything into focus.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Bo yelled stopping the syringe that was headed for my left arm. "I can calm her down, she knows me, by scent."

"you have thirty seconds, we don't know what this stuff is or what it'll do to her, how it'll make her react." A small woman said who was keeping ready with the syringe.

At first Bo just tried to hold my hand and do her mood rearranging trick but that had little to no effect. So seeing as it was her addictive scent that first caught my attention, Bo set her hands on my cheek forcing me to stay still. Keeping with the plan she brushed her fingers delicately along my blood covered lips and chin. immediately my body calmed and my breathing slowed back to normal. Assured by the medics around her Bo tried to take a step back to let them take me into the compound, but I took her hand in mine and refused to let go.

"Don't leave me" were the last forced words that slipped my lips before I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

As the medical workers rushed me to a more sanitary and equiped place to keep me Bo just stood there looking at Lauren with worried eyes.

"what exactly is happening to her?" she asked bringing Laurens attention away from her tablet.

"It looks like a severe allergic reaction, im still looking for what it could be but it's not very easy."

"is there anything I can do?"

"go help Dyson and Tamsin find who did this, there's not much you can do here" Lauren said looking Bo in her deep brown eyes.

"you're definitely right about that. Call me when there's a change." Bo said as she hugged Lauren.

After getting a much appreciated kiss from Bo Lauren made her way the compounds medical center. The amount of love Bo showed for this girl made Lauren want to do anything she could to make her better. As the automatic doors slid open a grizzly scene unfolded, at least 7 workers were knocked unconscious and the room was torn apart. Lauren rushed around the room peeling back curtain after curtain of empty beds in an effort to hopefully find me. But besides the 7 sprawled out body's laying on the floor the room was empty, someone had taken me.

In another part of town I was being carried into an assumed abandoned facility where a elegantly dressed woman was waiting for me. Upon reaching her the thick muscled man followed the woman into an empty room made completely of concrete. There was a single metal chair bolted to the ground near the back wall and in the middle was a set of chains that dangled only a few feet from the floor.

"set her in the chair and close the locks, don't want her to escape." The slim dark-haired woman said in a nonchalant tone.

The man sat me gently into the small chair closing the metal restraints on the arms of the chair over my wrists, then did the same with my ankles. After a few moments of looking at me he left the room bringing back in a bucket of water, with no hesitation he dumped it over my head causing me to wake immediately. Breathing harder than before I searched the room for someone I might know but came up with nothing.

"who are you?" I asked with a weakened tone.

"My name is Bryn im your grandmother, It's nice to finally meet you sweety." She said with a half-hearted grin. "oh and this is Thor, his parents were big fans of the god, but I feel it fits him, I mean he's huge." The woman said.

"let me go." I flatly said.

"oh no-no no, not until you tell me what you know Skylar."

"know about what?"

"about your parents, about how they died."

"I don't know anything, and if I did I sure as hell wouldn't tell you." I said leaning forward.

In return to my remark I got a swift slap to the face, it stung for a few second but other than that it just pissed me off.

"you hit like a bitch." I said smiling.

"well he doesn't." She said stepping aside for the brick wall of a man to be in my vision.

"you could be wrong." I said laughing.

Thor looked back for permission I assume and got a nod of agreement, and what happened next I was prepared for. The swing of a right arm, the thud when the mans fist hit me in the middle of my face, then the bleeding nose and searing pain. I have experienced fights in my life though most of them were my fault but this takes the cake, it hurt like hell. And the popping noise mt nose made, it makes things worse to hear your own body react like that.

"now Darling that could have been avoided if you would have just talked like I asked you to. Now tell me what you know about my murdered children." She said leaning into my face.

"no" I said leaning in close enough to kiss her.

"THOR!" she screamed as she turned on her heals to face him_._ "make her talk." was all she said before exiting the room.

"ohh this is gonna be fun." The man said popping his knuckles.

The next blow landed right below my cheekbone overlapping cutting a gash on my bottom lip causing more blood to run down my face. This repeated blows to the face continued for the next ten minutes, finishing each hit with four simple words "what do you know?", but I refused to talk. I didn't know these people or why the hell they came to me for information. All I got was a letter for crying out loud, though it did give me a little info I know the dark did it and that it ended in a fiery explosion.

"Well she lasted longer than I thought" Thor said rubbing his blood covered knuckles.

"Put her in the chains, lets see how she handles without support." Bryn said walking back into the room.

Picking my limp body up Thor carried me to the middle of the room setting me on the ground then took my leather jacket and plain white t-shirt off. For some unknown reason they wanted me to have a nearly bare torso, well that is except for my bra. He then proceeded to stand me up and slip my hands into the metal cuffs at the end of the rusty old chains. My feet barely touched the ground so every inch of me was stretched out to the point of pain. Bryn walked up to me with a white cloth and began to wipe the blood off my beaten and bruised face. By the time she was done I began to wake and just smelling her near was enough to set me off. I growled lunging at her face with teeth bared and eyes reddened.

"Oh looks like you need another dose sweet heart. Thor be a dear and fetch some more monkshood."

"where's my shirt?" I asked a little bit angry.

"over on the chair we wouldn't want to ruin them completely." She said cocking her head to the side. "oh and Thor get the kit as well." she yelled just as he walked through the door way.

"how am I gonna talk after you give that crap, assuming that it's what your buddy slipped into my drink." I said glaring at the back of Bryn head as she walked over to Thor.

"well I had him put much more than needed in your drink, it was pushing the limits of deadly. I needed the reaction I got so I could have you taken." She said filling the syringe. "but this amount will only weaken you, you will lose your abilities so that my dear means no healing, and no healing means more fun for me and my friend here."

As she neared me with the needle I tried to rip the chains from the ceiling using my growing strength but it was of no use I was as weak as a human at this point. Bryn roughly grabbed my jaw and forced my face to the side sticking the long needle into the side of my neck. As the plundger was pushed down the feeling of fire quickly spread through my veins causing me to scream in pain. The monkshood effected me immediately I could literally feel my body getting weaker by the second and all my muscles felt like they were being shredded.

"Thor will you set up the table and turn on the burner I need to go get some less expensive clothes on, its gonna get messy."

Twenty minutes later as she walked through the doorway wearing black tennishoes, black leather pants and a red tank top. I was sweating uncontrollably and my vision was unfocused so it was hard to tell when the first blow would come, or in what form it would take.

snapping her fingers in front of my face Bryn spoke. "look at this. It's a red-hot piece of metal that's gonna blister those pretty little stomach muscles if you don't speak up." She said waving a red-hot fire poker only inches from the skin right above my belly button.

I responded with a breathy chuckle and a smile, im not gonna break even if it breaks my bones. My wounds will heal but whatever this woman wants with what little information I have can't be good. I mean think about it she claims to be my grandmother and then sits there and tortures me, how much good can there be in her.

"alright its your skin." she said holding fire poker to my skin.

The resulting sizzle and pop that sounded in my ears made me want to puke, not to mention the smell. I screamed as she just sat there looking at me, watching the steam rise from my skin. Only after I started to bleed, profusely, did she remove it and the skin it touched.

"hmm we should try shock next, hand me the cattle prod will you." she said flipping her hair from her face.

"you know this is bullshit right? I turned fae what? 2 days ago? now look I'm chained up and being tortured for giggles."

"now for laughs sweety for informatio-"

"Information? why the hell would I know how my parents died I was given away at one year old?"

Bryn just sat there looking at me for a second tilting her head to the side, don't know if she's thinking about letting me go. What ever it was a sense of recognition came to her face, causing her to slip on a pair of black leather gloves. Bryn closed her eyes for the slightest of moments and took in a long breath, letting it out slowly. She then proceeded to put her hair into a ponytail and walk over to me.

"what are you doing?"

"you'll see." she said putting a hand on either side of my face and as soon as she put them there I felt a wave over me, causing goosebumps to rise all over my body.

I really hope she's not about to do what I think she is...

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed trying to pull my face from her grasp.

It was of no use Bryn had already begun and I was getting even weaker by the second. As the particle filled mist escaped my mouth a red tint filled the air within it, and it was like my body was floating. This went on for about thirty more seconds, im extremely surprized I wasn't drained by the time she stopped. And after Bryn did stop feeding on me all I wanted to do was, well do what ever the evil bitch asked, like a dog and its owner.

"okay now Skylar im gonna let you on the ground, you aren't going to run are you?" She said unclasping the cuff of my right restraint.

"nope." I said popping the p.

I slumped to the floor when Bryn undid my other hand, and just laiyed on the dusty floor. My head was swimming, my body ached, my skin was crawling and I was weakened beyond all belief. Even in that state all I wanted to do was make my supposed grandmother happy, even at my expense.

"So how did your mother die?" she said helping me sit up.

As she sat on her tip toes I leaned in to whisper in her ear, Bryn met me half way and pulled her hair on her right side behind her ear.

"I won't tell." I said smiling as my head bobbed back and forth.

"you little bitch! you will tell me how they died and you will do it no!" she yelled.

After falling on my back Bryn picked my up by my neck, every bit of strength she had taken from me was in her, and man did it show. Her eyes glowed blood-red and the sharpness of her teeth and claws gave way to the extent of how truly mad she was. And honestly I didn't give a crap, by now her high was wearing off and so was the escape from the searing pain that flowed through my veins.

"If you tell me nothing you will die." Bryn said claws beginning to puncture the skin just below the left side of my ribs.

Though she held me up by my throat I did not feel deprived of breath but what I did feel was four clawed fingers piercing my skin. I made an effort to stop Bryns hand from going any further but she was strong and I was far from it. After 3 seconds of her fingers nearly an inch and a half in my stomach I begun to cry, and yell. I was moments from death and I very well knew it, but I wasn't afraid. No I was guilty, I never said goodbye to my parents, or brother, or even the new wonderful people who I've recently met.

As unconsciousness met me with increasing speed I made sure to look my maker dead in the eyes, make her see that she was taking her relatives life. My ears started to ring and black speckled my vision as blood pooled at my feet. I will not break. No. I will keep my shield up and carry on, even though it may or may not be in this world I will stay strong.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry its been soooooo long and sorry that its so short, I just wanted to get something out to ya, the next chapter will be a lot longer. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Moments

Chapter 5

"YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" An all too familiar voice echoed against the tall walls of my torture room.

With no hesitation Bryn dropped me at her feet causing my own blood to splatter in all directions as I fell, weakened, to my knees. Bryns was up to her wrist inside my stomach and th resulting wound let blood pour, like a waterfall, down the front of me with no signs of stopping. I could feel the warm wetness slowly leaching its way through every last shred of untouched clothing I wore, causing all to darken. Bryn just stood there with no expression looking at the blood running down her hand and dripping onto the cold concrete.

"turn around now." Dyson said standing in the doorway next to bo, holding a pistol pointing in Bryns direction.

"whats all the fuss about, im just hanging out with my granddaughter." Bryn said turning around.

"B-Bo.." I stuttered trying to get to my feet.

I only fell back to the ground collapsing to my back as I held a shaken hand over the deep gash just below my ribs. The next thing I heard was a lot of scuffling on the ground and the sharp smack of someone getting punched in the face.

"Hey I don't want part of this I gonna go." Thor said holing his hands up.

Dyson just gave a quick nod the proceeded to put my psychopath of a relative in handcuffs, carrying her out of the room. Bo ran to my side nearly falling from the slick floor and pulled me onto her lap.

"No don't do that you'll get all bloody." I said in a delirious state of mind from blood loss.

"I couldn't care less right now Skylar. Why aren't you healing?" She said reaching over and grabbing my cotton shirt from the back of the chair, in the middle of the room.

"magic juice. I said cringing from the pressure on my stomach.

"Sorry. Lets-"

"Shit, Sky." Kenzi said walking into the room with stomping boots.

"-get you some help."

"Bo I don't think she'll last, I mean look at the puddle you're standing in. I'm surprised shes even awake." Kenzi said looking down at me.

"Well then I guess she's gonna need to feed... again." Bo said pulling my face up to hers.

"Wait! are you sure? you and the doc haven't ya know boinked since she life sucked you the first time."

"yes." Bo said leaning in but was agin interrupted, by Dyson this time.

"If you're worried about it let me." he said pulling me off her lap, not waiting for an answer.

In no time at all there was a steady stream chi flowing between the two of us, slowly giving me more and more strength. After a few seconds I sat up off Dyson and pinned him on his back against the floor. The blood still leaked from my stomach in smaller amounts but flowed heavily still. My hands that were placed on either side of Dyson's body were being pressed into the concrete with such force that small cracks were beginning to form around them.

"Okay thats enough!" Bo yelled pushing me off him.

My reaction was to immediately be on my feet in a crouching position ready to pounce, with every known defense I had out and ready. Then with no warning my body shut down, like someone had just hit my off switch. I blacked out and fell fast to the floor, landing once again into a puddle of my own thick red blood. Everyone, in what seemed to be a rehearsed motion, made a mad dash for my limp bleeding body. Dyson scrambled to his feet with about as much grace as a newborn puppy and helped both Bo and Kenzi carry me to an unmarked van. Once inside Lauren again went to work on me, inserting I.V.'s attached to blood bags, and other unknown devices to monitor my vitals. After doing that she began to work on the long, but slightly smaller than the original, gash on my stomach. Lauren had to caurterize the wound in many places even before she could get a single stitch tied off.

"Man I really hope she doesn't die, there are a lot of things we need to do." Kenzi said looking at me with worried eyes.

"Yeah not to mention she's an 18-year-old girl, and being fae has a whole fricking pile of lives to live." Bo said stroking my bruised and cut face.

The burn on my abdomen was lathered with a thick cream and bandaged while the cuts on my face were either stitched closed or covered with a band-aid, where they were required anyways. By the time the van had reached the light fae compound I was a sealed up, though many of the wounds still bled covering the bandages with deep red stains. As was the rest of my body, will it was more of a rusty-brown by then and everyone sported the color. Clothes and hands stained red with the tainted blood of a dear friend, not really the best situation.

"You sure Skylars safe here?" Bo asked her chocolate eyes digging a hole through the back of Laurens head.

"Yes, they have increased security and have a room reserved for her. there will be guards positioned inside and out of her room and-"

"And me." Dyson said interrupting her mid sentence.

"You sure wolf man? Cause it really looked like she drained you good back there." Kenzi said raising one eyebrow.

"Its gonna take a lot more than a feed to get me off my feet." He said smiling.

"well you won't be alone." Bo said looking at me with the love of a sister.

As my body was taken to the reserved room Bo, Kanzi, and Dyson had made the plan to meet back at the compound after a much-needed shower and change of clothes. Everyone reluctantly left but Lauren stayed and worked on getting me cleaned of the dried blood that covered almost all of my skin, and the crust yet soaked clothes that covereed my body. All of which had to be cut off, excluding the leather jacket, shirt and bracelet on my wrist. I needed many blood transfusions to make up for the two-thirds lost on the concrete floor. My body was being flooded with medicines to keep me asleep and pain-free while I heal in that small room.

While the others filled the room a familiar face appeared outside the room, he really wanted to see if the girl from the bar was okay.

"Hey isn't that the dude shes crushing on?" Kenzi asked elbowing Bo in the ribs.

"yes, and oww."

Carter knocked on the open door lightly and had a worried smile spread across his face.

"My friend told me that something happened at the Dahl yesterday, and when I saw that you weren't there I got a little scared."

"do you already like her that much?" Bo said.

"Its kind of my curse in a way, care about others way to fast."

Just as Carter met my eyes, they opened giving a high smile in return. Of all the people I would have expected he was by far the last.

"hey you're that one dude.. Hi." I said in a slurred voice.

"yeah they gave her a little too much meds." Kenzi said laughing a bit at my dileriousness.

"shh don't tell no body." I said sitting up.

"Skylar you need to lay down."Carter said touching my hand sending a wave of bliss through my body.

"woah! hes doing the thing you do!" Kenzi yelled pointing a finger.

"yeah im an Incubus, but don't go telling everyone." carter said still looking into my eyes.

"so you just want sex? If that's the only reason you're here you should probably leave buddy." Bo said standing up.

"no that's not the reason. I will admit she is unusually tempting in that way, more so than others, but ... I don't know its like the moment we touched I was bonded to her. It's all so strange I can't explain it and im the one feeling it." Carter said looking at me with a love bound smile.

"you better not be lying, or I'll... kick your ass." Bo said sitting back down.

Over the next two day's or so I was in and out of sleeping, only catching a few stray pieces of conversation. Carter never left, he even slept by my side, everyone was in and out but the mood in that room was intense. They never stayed in the room for too long before going out in the hallway, or even going home. I will say that near the end of the second day I felt pretty bonded to Carter, it was like someone superglued us together, inside and out.

When it came time to leave he was the one who drove me home, even though I insisted that I could drive my car. It was a good thing he did to, I most likely would have crashed it.

"you need help inside?" Carter asked with a curt smile as I struggled with the pain of the simple task of unbuckling the seatbelt.

Lauren said that I won't begin to heal at my quickened rate until I feed again, and at this point it isn't an option for me to do so. Just breathing hurt enough.

"please?" I smiled painfully.

Carter squatted down and scooped me up in his arms like I weighed nothing, and I probably felt the part. His muscles were large and taught as he walked me into the house, the way he did it was so gentle, caring. Though I was still in pain I smiled and rested my head against his chest, guess I was tired to cause I fell asleep on the way in.

"Poor thing." Bo said as he walked me in.

"She looks so innocent." Kenzi blurted out halfway through eating a burger they must have picked up on the way home.

"Where do I put her?" Carters soothing voice asked as he stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"just on the couch." Bo said with a sigh.

While in the hospital getting ready to leave she and I had a little argument about who should sleep where. Bo wanted me to take the bed, but I refused to kick her from her own bed, hell I was already taking up the couch. The whole thing ended when I started wincing in pain from the, I wouldn't call it yelling but it was still louder than talking.

When I was set carefully on the couch and tucked in all nice and tight I, while still sleeping, grabbed his hand and refused to let go. In the small amount of time I got accustomed to him holding my hand or rubbing my back while I slept. The feeling of him close made me comfortable. When Carter left for a few minutes one night I started to toss and turn, dreaming about getting tortured again.

"Skylar..." He said with a caring tone.

"you can stay over if you want." Bo said laughing a bit.

"I do have those sweats in my car." He said thinking about it for a second. "watch her while im gone?"

"no problem." Bo said replacing him.

As soon as Carter got inside Bo and Kezi went upstairs to bed leaving the now shirtless and sweated Carter to watch tv. He fell asleep an hour later after sitting on the couch with my legs on his lap, he just laid his head back and lightly snored away.


	6. Chapter 6

Can't Get Enough

Chapter 6

"so when's your boyfriend coming back?" Kenzi yelled from the kitchen.

"were meeting up at the Dahl later, when we all go." I said sitting legs crossed on the couch eating a big bowl full of popcorn.

It had been a few days since I got home from the hospital and I needed a break from sitting in one place all the time. Yes I still have a hole in my stomach and yes it still kills me to do anything but sit and watch reruns, but I can't stand it. Bo keeps trying to get me to feed so I'll heal quicker but I always refuse, the first few times I got lucky. What if the next time I kill someone? I really don't want to take the chance of ending someones life, especially not someone close to me.

"Are you sure you should go out drinking? won't it like mess with your pain meds or something?" Kenzi said plopping herself on the couch causing me to move and pain to shoot through my body.

"Dammit!" I said throwing my head back. "you know what I just won't take them today." I said happily.

"like I was saying you should just feed, Skylar" Bo said hitting my hair that swung in a curly mass over the back of the couch.

"Its gonna take a little more than the snack she can offer you." Carter said standing in the doorway.

"I thought you had to work today?" I said sitting my head back up.

"well I do but Bo will not stop texting me about how hungry you are, and between the two of us im getting there too." He said with a brilliant white smile.

"hey I texted you all of once mister big muscles and beautiful eyes."

I followed him with my eyes as he walked into the house till he was standing right in front of me. Carter held out both of his hands to help me up knowing that I hadn't made much progress on the whole moving factor, and pulled me into a light hug. I gave him a crooked smile and as he moved in for a kiss I covered his face with my hand and pushed him away.

"No I just had a lot of popcorn, but thanks for the offer." I said walking away eyes flashing red for just a second.

"you're gonna need to feed sometime Sky."

"yeah, yeah. but hey you're hungry right?" I asked Carter turning around.

"Well I won't until you feed first." He said with a child like tone and wide smile.

"you really wanna do this bud?"

"yes I do." He said wrapping his arms around me for the second time.

"Maybe after a couple of drinks im not in the mood." I said smiling.

"yes you are." Both Bo and Carter said at the same time.

I made an angry face and punched him in the chest, which actually hurt me, these are the times when I hate his muscles. I hated that they were teaming up on me but it was funny to see Carters fake hurt face when I punched him.

"ow."

"serves you right, but seriously I need some alcohol in my system."

"well im on lunch break, I get off a couple of hours after that. Call you then." Carter said before pulling me into a deep kiss.

He tried to persuade me with his power of touch which really got me going, I almost started to feed of him. I pushed him up against the nearest wall, after a second or two I pushed away from him and tried to hide my vivid red eyes. He is really going to be the death of me, if not this stupid wound.

"go eat!" I yelled lightheartedly.

"fine." He said with a pouty frown.

After walking out in his freshly pressed suit me Bo and Kenzi got to thinking of how to waste the next few hours. Bo suggested we go visit the good doctor and have her change my bandages, which roughly translates to im hungry too, but she was out numbered. Then we mulled over the idea of just waiting it out at the Dahl but that one was out of the question, the place doesn't exactly stir up good memory's. Not to mention its not really a fun place to be, boring. Eventually we called up the acting ash Hale and the wolf Dyson for suggestions. It was decided later that we were going to go to this new high rated Fae club that popped up a few weeks ago.

"it has all the Fae you can get you can sleep with, and I haven't gotten laid since that stupid fire bird got to cocky for his shorts." Hale said as we walked down a secluded street.

I was slightly behind in part because moving hurt, but mostly because I wanted to concentrate on other things than getting tail. Needless to say i needed a distraction if im going to make it through the night without killing someone out of hunger. A few buildings down there was a crowd of people standing in front of a very large man, then behind him was an even larger door. I listened in to see why they were refused access, I know a little snoopy but a distraction is a distraction.

"C'mon man we just wanna party like the rest of them." A small teenager whined.

"Sorry kid, you don't fit the bill." A deep voice calmly said.

Upon hearing those words I just looked ahead of us, into the monstrous line of people waiting outside the club. Most of them were either old, ugly, or trying way to hard to not fit those descriptions, spray tanned and a little on the chubby side. Most had on short dresses or the original douche bag ensemble, everything tight and a bit too revealing.

A man who looked to be in his twenty's pushed past our little group and quickly made his way towards the club. He wore loose skinny-jeans, a black leather jacket and had perfectly styled hair, oh and his shoes cost more than mine, which is saying something. Im guessing that this is a club for high-class looking people to get a lot of ass, either that or a good feed considering its a Fae owned club.

As soon as the bulky doorman saw Mr. money he had a smile on his face and lifted the usual velvet ropes to let him enter the club. Upon doing so the people in the line whined profusely, spitting out ugly words under their breath. Its funny how much rage some people can hold over such ridiculous things.

It was about 20 feet later that I felt the immense energy coming from the building, it was almost intoxicating. Both mine and Bo's eyes flashed their hidden colors at the same time, she can't resist it either even though she has dealt with this for so long. I shook off a bit of it, enough to make my eyes return to normal as we reached the velvet ropes, but man did it have a way of lingering. The clubs name was Ecstasy which I guess fits the whole feel of it but its not very creative if you ask me. The sign was lit up in neon lights that were slowly fading into an array of different colors.

"you all must be new here?" He asked.

"Yes we are." Bo said with a hungry smile.

"hope you all have a good time, and treat the humans with respect this is a high-class place we would appreciate it staying that way." He said with enthusiasm.

"Im a human and they treat me with tons of respect." Kenzi said sort of amazed that he didn't notice her.

"I know its something I **have** to tell all the new-comers." he said with a crooked smile. "head on in."

Opening the front door made the full extent of the sexual energy stop both Bo and me in our tracks, it was like walking into a brick wall. I honestly couldn't tell you what Bo was feeling at this moment in time, because honestly I didn't know how her, lets just call it 'Fae', effected her. What I can tell you is that for me its like the smell of fresh bread baking when you haven't eaten all day, and your entire self craves the pleasant smell, the taste. Your stomach aches for it and its like your whole body tells you just to go for it, indulge. Your being shoved closer and closer to the edge of a cliff that you actually want to fall off of, but this small part, this miniscule part of you tells you that its wrong, that someone will get hurt.

"Can you feel that?" Bo asked looking at me with neon blue eyes.

"Yeah." I spoke looking at her with crimson iris' then closed my eyes and held them that way for a second. Trying my best to get them to turn back to their original pale blue, almost gray, color.

"This is going to involve a lot of babysitting isn't it?" Kenzi asked exchanging glances between the two of us.

"only.. only the reg.. regular amount." I said resisting very hard against the urge to grab every person who passed me in that moment. "Im just gonna get something to drink."

Kenzi laughed and walked with me to the small bar on the far wall of the huge open space. The club consisted of a wall completely lined with a black leather couch, a huge dance floor in the middle and well the bar. The techno music was loud and the smell in this place was amazing, despite the whole dancing till you lose 10 pounds thing going on. I could see Dyson and Hale going to work on two girls, twins from the looks of it. And Bo well she was already chin deep into some dudes face, sucking the Chi right out of his pretty little mouth, he's gonna wake up with a headache in the morning.

"shots?" Kenzi asked with a smile that resembled a kid getting a new toy.

"always." I said returning the smile and taking a few of the ones she had lined up in front of us.

Though I found some way to hide it my hunger was boiling inside of me, kinda like the rage that slowly builds up when your little brother wont stop hitting you. It just keeps building until you feel like exploding. Well I tried to drown that feeling with alcohol, shot after shot it started to fade, but it didn't disappear completely. I was just sitting there for around 30 minutes just taking shot after shot. The guy pouring us drinks got tired after a while and took the metal spout out of the bottle and just handed it to me. I smiled with glee and started chugging it which turns out to be a bad idea when its whiskey. But by then I was too numb to care. The mix of fruity martinis and hard liquor was actually taking the edge off and for once in the past 2 years since I discovered the crap I was drunk... well a little past tipsy. Man I really can handle my alcohol.

"You know I wish I had super powers like you and Bo." Kenzi said taking a sip from the bottle of beer in her hand.

"and why is that?" I asked in a slightly seductive voice.

"Cuz you take all the hotties, I mean I needs me some lurve to ya know?" She said dumping the last of the cold liquid into her mouth.

"I got my hottie, we can always go get you one. In a one night stand sort of way." I said with a smile remembering that Carter was all mine.

"Kay... But no one that will eat me, it has to be strictly human." She said catching my wrist as I walked into the crowd.

I gave Kenzi a nod of agreement before letting the red pigment leech back into my eyes as I took in a big whiff of air. Yet again the air in this place was intoxicating, I really wanted to drain who ever was closest to me, that not being an option I shook my head. Examining the faint scent of human in the air I deciphered which scent would fit Kenzi best, aka a man not a woman. Standing on my tip toes I caught a glimpse of the guy, he was pretty sexy but not my taste, a little to old looking for me. I mean he was in his mid twenty but I like to be with men my own age, 18 or 19. The guy had black curly hair cut short, and the cheekbones of a god... he wore a simple black shirt and jeans.

"Find anyone?"

"better hurry up babe before I get a little too hungry for myself to control." I said grabbing her hand running to the middle of the grinding mix of Fae and human bodies.

Upon reaching the man I tapped him on the shoulder and played the whole I thought you were someone else routine. I introduced Kenzi first then me seeing as I wanted her to be the main focus of this whole thing. But when he turned his whole attention to me I acted, setting a hand on his arm, trying the best to juice him with desire. I discovered that I could to this a few months before my birthday, and I never really got the hang of it. I know that I can make the person feel any emotion as well as any sense of touch, like heat, cold, pain, creepy crawlys. You name it and I can make you feel it, the thing is I couldn't do it for very long or i'd get really tired.

Standing on my tiptoes I whispered in Roy's ear, telling him that he liked Kenzi and not me. Yeah I discovered that if I tell someone to do something while doing the whole touch thing they d what ever i say. Being as close to him as I was made it a bit hard not to just take him for myself and drain him dry. I was about to kiss his neck when someone, who at the moment I thought was Kenzi, pulled me back. I just the person pull me back and watched Kenzi and Roy talk for a second then start to kiss, a lot.

For some reason my brain didn't process it till then but when I realized that Kenzi wasn't the one who still had a hot hand wrapped around my wrist. I looked over to see Bo smiling back at me.

"Sorry I just had a feeling that you were in over your head."

"Yeah thanks for the save." I said seeing how relaxed she was, being that she was full.

"and I have something to show you. And that was really nice of you Kenzi hasn't really gotten any since Nate." She said dragging me through a thick line of people.

After a few feet we were at the wall of couches where Dyson was talking to a guy who had his back to me. The man wore a skin-tight, white T-shirt and I could see the outline of every muscle in his body. The strait-legged jeans he wore were black and his shoes were leather boots with folded down sides and loose laces that were untied. Reminded me of the fold down boots I have back at home.

"Hey looks like she found your girl." Dyson said nodding his head in my direction.

When he turned and his wonderful eyes met mine I smiled wide and began to run to him. I heard him giggle like a little girl when I was a few feet away and I started to laugh. Upon impact he fell to the floor with his arms wrapped around me, went a little faster than expected. Dyson jumped out-of-the-way and both him and Bo walked away laughing.

"We'll leave you guys alone." Bo said before laughing even harder.

"I thought you were working?"

"Got the rest of the day off, to be with you." he said kissing me lightly on the lips.

"What? you could get fired."

"Well only if I fire myself." He said with a laugh.

"we should get out of here." I said kissing him lightly.

"My car bike can get us home in 5." He said between kisses.

"yeah. yeah, lets go." I nodded.

Pulling each other to our feet we made or way through the crowd with haste, me nearly dragging him. When we the door slid open it was pouring down rain and the line of people waiting was now holding up black umbrellas. I smiled a bit.

"Hope to see you again soon Carter."

"you too." He said hastily before nearly running down the alleyway leading to a parking lot.

Once we reached his black motorcycle Carter handed me an identical black helmet exactly like his. Guess he was expecting me to go home with him, or at least preparing for it.

"you knew that guy?" I asked before putting the thing on my head and strapping it.

"Yeah im known well around here, very rich." he said getting on and starting the bike.

I just chuckled to myself and held on tight as he rode away. The wind whipped behind us and the rain pelted both of us like we were being shot at, but it was fun. I had never been on one of these things and the way he weaved through traffic was making me consider it more and more. Just having my arms around his amazingly muscled torso made everything go up a notch, my eyes never shifted back the entire ride.

By the time we reached the high-rise building he lived in I was soaked and so was he, I kinda liked it though. His shirt was see-through and clung to his abs like it was glued there, it made me smile with hunger and my eyes still blazed red.

"Damn it, I really hate having the top floor now." he said seeing my energy rise.

We fast walked through the lobby and down the hall, ignoring the mans greetings who was sitting behind the main desk. Once we got to the elevator we both sat there impatiently, I didn't stop pushing the button till the thing got on our floor.

"how many floors?" I asked hastily as the door dinged open.

"15." He said with a frown.

"I can't wait till then..." I said reaching up and kissing him.

Up until our floor came I was letting impulse take control and feeding like crazy. We almost didn't make it to the top floor before stripping each others clothes off, he was short of a shirt though. I kind of ripped it to shreds and he just left it where it sat on the floor of the elevator. When the doors slid open he grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way down the hall to the door at the end. I was almost sad to pull apart from him.

The door slammed against the wall on the way in and he closed it with the only thing he had that was free, his foot. As soon as the door was shut Carter was back with me slowly stripping my shirt away as he guided our body's to a huge room to the right of the house. A few of the paintings that hung on the wall were knocked off as we made or way to his door. That door slammed open too and he closed it the same way. I jumped on Carter wrapping my legs around him, letting him bear my weight like a champ. Carter set me on his bed and stood there for a second smiling at me with neon blue eyes. I couldn't take it any longer and pulled him in close by his leather belt and unfastened it. He chuckled slightly and tackled me, sliding me up further on the bed. I rolled us over and sat up as I fed more on him, as the final stream rose into my mouth Carted peeled the taped on piece of gauze from my skin and smiled wide as the wound healed completely.

"Now I don't have to go easy on you." He said before pinning me on the bed blasting me with ecstasy everywhere his skin touched mine.


End file.
